When Worlds Collide
by lips of pink
Summary: A crossover between Tsubasa and Cardcaptor Sakura. When the two Sakuras meet, will the feathers recognize their rightful owner? Will the Sakura cards still obey their mistress? Rated T for future language use.
1. A Chance Meeting

**For Tsubasa Chronicle, this story takes place immediately following the land of Otou. For Cardcaptor Sakura, this story takes place after the manga is over. This story is told from the point of view of Syaoran from TC and once the CCS characters are introduced, he will refer to them as Li-Kun and Sakura-chan, but to avoid confusion he'll call Sakura from TC Sakura-hime.**

**This is my first fanfic, but not the first story I've ever written so constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Plus, very huge thanks to Caritate for awesome beta reading.**

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!"

We were finally leaving the land of Otou - well Fairy Park - leaving Oruha and the others behind to clean up Seishirou's mess. We landed in the new world, all of us piling on top of each other. Kurogane, who was at the bottom of the pile, jumped up, knocking us off, and started threatening Mokona.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?" I asked, helping her up. She smiled as she started brushing off her skirt, "I'm fine, Syaoran-kun." It still hurts to hear her call me that. I'd gotten used to her just using my first name, even if I never got over using keigo when I talked to her.

I glanced away so she wouldn't see any emotions I might show. Fay-san was laughing as Mokona tried to burrow its way down his cloak. Apparently, the manjuu bun had said something to anger Kurogane—again.

"Kuro-puu," Fay-san said, holding out a hand to stop him from going after Mokona, which was already hiding beneath his clothes.

Kurogane stopped and we all looked around when we heard some laughter. We've gotten used to causing a stir whenever we drop out of the sky and land in the middle of a crowd of people, sometimes in a not so good way.

It seems that, in this town, people thought that we were acting and that Mokona was some kind of toy. "Mokona, stay out of sight," I said softly out of the corner of my mouth. Mokona nodded and burrowed deeper into Fay-san's cloak.

Fay-san, with his ever the present smile on his face, suggested we find someplace a little less conspicuous.

"And a change of clothes wouldn't hurt us either," he said. "Kuro-rin stands out in his ninja suit."

Before another fight could start, Sakura stepped in between Kurogane and Fay, and said, "But how are we going to get the money for the clothes?"

Fay just smiled wider and shrugged. "It'll work out."

"We definitely need to find someplace out of the public eye," I said as I gestured for Sakura to go first. We walked until we found a semi-secluded fountain and sat on its rim.

"Do you feel a feather in this country, whitey?" Kurogane asked. Mokona nodded and said, in an almost sorrowful tone, "I do but there's a lot of interference in this area. It feels a lot like Sakura-chan's feathers, but it's not the same."

Just then, Mokona made a strange noise, almost like a hiccup, and out popped a small bag. I picked it up from the ground where it landed, and looked in it.

"Syaoran-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked, but Mokona beat me to the answer.

"It's from Yuko. She sent it because she said there's something else we have to do here, besides find the feather," it said.

"What could she want us to do other than find Sakura-chan's feather?" Fay-san asked.

Mokona held its hands out. "She said we would know."

We looked at each other for a minute before I said, "Well let's get changed first, and then we can split up and try to figure out what it is we're supposed to do."

We all agreed, and after buying the proper clothes to fit in, we headed our separate ways. Mokona, Fay and Kurogane headed in one direction while Sakura and I headed in the other.

We hadn't been walking for very long when our stomach's started growling. We had split up the leftover money in the purse just for this purpose, so we sat down at an outside table at a café we saw.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, with an embarrassed smile, as her stomach left off a particularly loud growl. "Its okay, Sakura-hime," I said, smiling in return.

A tall man passed by our table and said, "I'll be with you in a minute," before leaving us again. "They don't seem to be too friendly here," Sakura said, in an effort to break the somewhat strained silence between us, while she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"No, they don't," I agreed, looking down at my hands as well. I was about to remark on the magical presence I could sense in the town when a shadow fell over our table. I looked up to see someone familiar. "Your hi-" I started to say before I remembered that this Touya wasn't the one from the Clow Kingdom. "You," he said, glaring at me. "Brat, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up and you could see her mouth, 'Onii-chan,' before she looked at me. "Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" This world's Touya looked at Sakura and his expression changed almost comically. "Kaijuu? Why aren't you at school? Why are you with the brat?"

Calling the princess a monster was a bit much but, before I could say something, Touya squinted his eyes at her and said, "You're not Sakura. You're too old, but you look just like her. Who are you?" Then he turned that narrow-eyed-gaze on me and studied me for a minute. "You look just like the kid, but you're not either. Explain."

I looked at Sakura, who was looking at me with an unsure expression on her face. I gave her a small nod and a smile, which she returned before she looked at Touya again.

"This isn't exactly something we can talk about out here," I said.

"Then let's go," he said, taking off his apron and tossing it on the table. He snagged another waiter, told him he was going on his break, and then motioned for us to follow.

We followed him down the road for a few minutes before we made it to an apartment. About halfway there, Sakura nervously reached out for my hand, and I took it, gave it a squeeze, and held on.

Touya knocked on the door and it was opened by another familiar face.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura and I said at the same time, before we could stop ourselves. Yukito smiled and said, "Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Touya-chan, what are you doing here?"

Touya who didn't return the smile just said, "Let's go inside, Yuki."

Once we were inside Yukito looked at us and, realizing we weren't whoever he expected us to be, said, "How did you know my name?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Then get started," Touya said.

"I have a question for you first, though," I said. "Why did you mistake us for someone else? Do you know someone who looks like either of us?"

Yukito, seeing the scowl on Touya's face, smiled and answered, "Two someones actually. But could you tell us why you're here?"

I proceeded to tell the story of our search for the princess' feathers, and the different worlds we'd been to. I even threw in what the Dimensional Witch had said about different people in different worlds that looked the same.

"Although this is the first time that we've ever been in a world that we were already in," I said.

"Did you say Clow Kingdom?" Touya asked, with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, it was named after my father, Clow Reed," Sakura said.

When she said that, Touya and Yukito fell off the arms of the couch they were sitting on. "You're related to Clow Reed?" Yukito asked Sakura, as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Yes," she said slowly, a confused look on her face.

"And you, who are your people?" Touya asked me.

"I don't know, I was adopted by Fujitaki-san when I was young," I answered.

"Look, we've told you what's going on, now you need to answer our questions."I stood up to show Touya I was serious. A banging on the door interrupted us.

"Yukito-san!" a high, young voice called out. "Is onii-chan there?"

"Go away, kaijuu!" Toya called out. "Onii-chan! It's important!"

Yukito sighed and got up to answer the door, throwing a look back at Touya, who just shrugged.

A young brunette girl burst through the door, followed by a brown-haired kid, who was looking at his shoes. The girl, looked almost exactly like Sakura, down to the green eyes, and the excited smile.

"We were on our way back from school, and we cut through the park, and there were these two guys, who tried to stop us, and they knew my name, and they were babbling about feathers!" The girl blurted this out all at once and then stopped to take a breath.

"Did you lose them?" Touya asked.

"Syaoran-kun did," the girl answered, pointing at the boy who looked up from his shoes.

Both Sakura and I gasped, which got the attention of the two kids. "I'm sorry, Yukito-san, I didn't realize you had company!" the girl said, moving closer to view us. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Sakura on the couch.

"Onii-chan?" she asked, backing away.

The kid that apparently shared my name as well as my face moved closer to the girl and stood protectively in front of her as he said, "I sense the presence of Clow Reed."

Yukito stood up and went towards the two and said, "Sakura-chan, Li-kun, it's not what you think."

The kid, Li-kun, pulled a sword from only god knows where, and pointed it at Sakura before I stepped in front of the princess, with my own sword pulled out.

I had to give the kid credit, he didn't flinch, not until he looked into my eyes.

"Are you me?" he asked.

Sakura stood up from the couch and knelt down to Li-kun's level.

"Yes and no, and if you put your sword away we will explain."

Li-kun stared her down and for a minute it didn't seem like he was going to listen. But then he put his sword away and said, simply, "Talk."

I sheathed my own sword and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-hime, please don't do anything like that again."

She just smiled sadly at me and said, "Okay, Syaoran-kun."

The girl Sakura, who I labeled in my head as Sakura-chan, came and sat next to the princess. "So you're a princess? And your name is Sakura, too?" she asked, as she reached out to touch Sakura-hime's hair.

As the two Sakuras smiled at each other and touched, an odd thing happened. A light flashed in Sakura-chan's bag and out flew a bunch of cards which circled the Sakuras and kept flashing on and off.

One by one each of the cards cast a beam of light on the two. Both Li-kun and I drew our swords and tried to reach our respective Sakuras but when we touched the cards we were thrown backwards across the room.

As all of the cards lit up, the pair disappeared for a second, then reappeared unconscious.


	2. Revelations

**Sorry about the delay... I've been waiting for this to be betaread, but I guess something's going on with my betareader. So I didn't want anyone who's reading this story to have to wait forever - because there's nothing more I hate. So if I happen to make any horrible mistakes, please forgive me, and when this chapter gets betaread I will republish this chapter.**

**Also I have chapter three written, it's on my computer at work (I was bored) so I will post it up on Monday if I remember too.**

All we could do was watch as the light of the cards circled the two Sakuras

All we could do was watch as the light of the cards circled the two Sakuras. It seemed somehow as if they were scanning them. But the two girls didn't look scared, instead their eyes were closed and their hands were clasped, small smiles on their face.

I was going to attempt another rush to get to Sakura-hime, but as I raised my sword and crouched, the cards gathered together and floated in a pile to the table and the two Sakuras collapsed.

"Sakura-hime!"

"Sakura-chan!"

I rushed towards the princess before she toppled onto the floor and looked at Li-kun holding Sakura-chan.

"What's going on? Why were none of you surprised to see these cards in Sakura-chan's backpack? What happened to Sakura-hime?" I asked, holding her unconscious body close to mine.

"They've never done that, I don't know," he said, sounding subdued. He looked over his shoulder at Yukito and said, "I think we need Kerberos and Yue-san."

Toya looked at his sister, then Li-kun, then back to Sakura-chan. "I'll go get Kero; you stay here and watch over Sakura."

"Should I be the other me?" Yukito asked him, but Toya shook his head.

"I think you should be okay for now," he said, smiling wryly as he headed for the door.

He swung open the door to reveal Kurogane about to pound on the door, with Fay behind him, holding Mokona.

"What the-?" both Kurogane and Toya said at the same time as Li-kun shouted, "Those are the two that were following Sakura-chan and I!"

"Kurogane-san, Fay-san!" I called out to them.

"Mokona felt a strong presence, and thought it might be a feather," Fay said, side-stepping around an arguing Toya and Kurogane and kneeling down next to the prone body of Sakura-hime. "What happened, Syaoran-kun?" he asked.

"I don't really know," I replied. "This is the first world where we've run into some form of us, and it seems like this world's Sakura might be magical as well."

Mokona hopped off of Fay's shoulder and walked over to the other Sakura, and touched her face.

"She has the same presence as Sakura-chan," it said softly. "She feels like she's missing something, too."

Kurogane, who had finished arguing with Toya, came over and sat down on my other side and Mokona promptly hopped on his shoulder.

"Yuko said there was something we had to do here," I said. "I wonder if it has something to do with this girl."

Kurogane opened his mouth to say something when Toya came back, holding a small bag.

"I thought you went to get somebody who could help," I said, looking behind him.

"I did," he said, shutting the door. Out of the bag popped a small winged thing.

"A stuffed animal? How will that help?" Kurogane growled.

The thing flew over to him and shook its fist in his face. "A stuffed animal, am I? I'll show you."

A flash of light from behind us got our attention, while Kurogane argued with the creature and Mokona egged them both on. I glanced over to where Yukito had been standing with Sakura-chan and saw a completely different person.

"Kerberos," the person who used to be Yukito said which seemed to be all that was necessary to calm the small flying orange thing down.

It flew over to Sakura-chan and landed next to her and then looked at Li-kun and then back at the other person.

"What's going on here, Yue?"

Yue, which was apparently the person who used to be Yukito, shook his head. "I'm not completely sure. But it seems to have to do with Clow Reed."

Yue filled Kerberos in on what had happened and our story. When he mentioned how Sakura-hime was Clow Reed's daughter, the orange thing looked at the princess.

"Do you think it's the same Clow? Is that how he was able to appear to Sakura-chan after the judgement?" Li-kun asked.

"Clow in different worlds? Is that what you mean, kid?" Kerberos asked. "We'd have to talk to the Dimensional Witch, although I'm not quite sure how I could get all of us there."

"Mokona will talk to Yuko!" Mokona said, jumping off of Kurogane's shoulder to land on his head. The jewel on its head started to glow and then projected Yuko's image into the mirror above the fireplace.

"Mokona? What's going on?" Yuko asked.

"Yuko-san, can you tell us what's going on? We need to ask you some questions about Clow Reed," Kerberos said, flying into view.

"Kerberos, you should know by now, I can't answer your questions. I will however tell you one thing: there is only one Clow Reed," she said, before disappearing.

"Only one Clow Reed?" Li-kun said. "So that means the same Clow was her father," he pointed at Sakura-hime, "my ancestor, and reincarnated into Eriol-kun?"

"Oh, boy," Kerberos said, heaving a sigh.

Sakura-hime started to stir, her eyes opened and she looked into mine, "Syaoran-kun," she whispered. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," I said. "But we're going to find out."

Sakura-chan woke up as well, looking up at Li-kun. "Syaoran-kun? What's going on? Why are Kero-chan and Yue-san here? What were the cards doing?"

Li-kun shrugged. "We don't know yet." He leaned over and picked up the stack of cards from the floor and handing them to her.

Sakura-chan took the cards without looking at them, and stuffed them back in her bag and sat next to Sakura-hime and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about the cards, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Sakura-hime said, covering her mouth while she yawned.

"Maybe we should get settled for the night," Fay suggested. "And figure this out in the morning?"

Everyone agreed that was a good idea, and Sakura-chan said, "But do you guys know where you can stay?"

Yue had, at some point unnoticed by us, changed back into Yukito who said, "They can stay here for now. Perhaps we can talk to Daidoji-chan and see if they can get rooms in her house tomorrow?"

Sakura-chan smiled. "Great idea! Onii-chan, let's go home. I'm hungry!"

Toya and Sakura-chan left so it was only Yukito and Li-kun left with us. Yukito excused himself to go to the kitchen to make food and Li-kun came over to me.

"Are you really called Syaoran?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I said, not quite sure where this was going.

"Then you should understand this. I need your help to protect my Sakura, and you need to protect yours. Tomorrow come with me. We'll find out what's going on," he said.

I nodded and he left, and I glanced at Sakura-hime who was talking to Mokona and smiling. I would do whatever was necessary to protect her.

**See I promised no more cliffhangers!**


	3. Dreams

**This is chapter three, and like chapter two, is not betaed yet, but I don't want to keep the few people that read this story waiting. One note about this though, t****his chapter takes place in Sakura of Tsubasa Chronicle's point of view. Enjoy.**

Yukito-san had loaned me a pajama top of his so I wouldn't be sleeping in my clothes, so I quickly changed into that and crawled into bed, only feeling slightly guilty. Like usual the boys had relinquished the bed to me, and I couldn't talk them out of it.

As I pulled the covers up to my chin and got comfortable, there was a knock on the door, followed by a soft query. "Sakura-hime?"

"Come in," I called sitting up in bed as the door opened to reveal Syaoran-kun in the doorway with Mokona on his shoulder.

He gave me a small smile and said, "Mokona decided to sleep with you tonight."

"Okay!" I said, smiling widely while patting the bed next to me. Mokona jumped off of Syaoran-kun's shoulder and walked over to me and sat in my lap.

"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun!" Mokona and I said together. Syaoran-kun closed the door and I lay back in bed, this time with Mokona's warm body cuddling with me.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," Mokona said, snuggling closer to me.

I ran my hand down one of its ears and said quietly, stifling a yawn, "Goodnight, Mokona."

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and it wasn't long before I started to dream.

I was running through streets, chasing something. I wasn't sure what, but I knew it was imperative that I catch it. Behind me I could hear heavy breathing, there was someone running with me, and the presence was very familiar to me.

_I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that Syaoran-kun and the orange thing we'd met earlier were following me._

"_Look out!" it said._

_The next thing I knew I was being lifted up in the air and slung away._

"_Sakura!" I heard Syaoran-kun call, and it made my heart hurt, hearing the pain in his voice._

_I stood up and dusted off my knees and turned around. By instinct I grabbed a necklace from around my neck. I was able to look at it in shock for only a few moments before I spoke. My mouth was moving almost of it's own violation and said:_

"_The key that hides the powers of the stars,_

_Reveal your true form before me!_

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract._

_Release!"_

The necklace changed into a staff and grasping it tightly I turned to face my opponent.

At first the wind was blowing and obscured the man's face, but when he whipped his cloak aside, I gasped.

"_Otou-sama?"_

_The look on the face of my father, Clow Reed, would have been comical if not for the fact that I was scared out of my mind, and clearly out of my element._

"_Musume? What are you doing here?" He looked around the city and saw Kero-chan and Syaoran-kun looking for me and then he looked back to me frowning. "I called the cardcaptor. Only the cardcaptor should be here right now."_

_I was confused. Otou-sama was admitting that he knew of the existence of Sakura-chan and her magic. But in this world and in the kingdom of Clow he was supposed to be dead._

_Clow walked to me and reaching out his hand, stroked the side of my face. "Sakura, you need to go back to sleep now. My business is not with you, I'm afraid, but with the other one who carries your name and your face."_

_I looked up at him, my eyes searching his for something, I wasn't sure what I needed to see from him._

"_Go back to sleep," he said, and leaning over he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Aishiteru."_

I woke up in a start, sweating as if I'd been running a marathon – which I had been, in the dream. Instinctively I reached up around my neck and I found an unfamiliar necklace.

My hand still on the necklace I got out of bed and looked in the mirror above Yukito's dresser and examined it. It wasn't the same as the one in my dream, but it invoked a similar feeling of security from me. I felt like I could do anything if only I had this necklace with me.

Mokona woke up and came over to me, and hopped on the dresser next to me.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" it said, running its arm across my hand.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But it'll wait until the morning. Let's get some sleep."

I picked Mokona up and headed back to the bed and crawled in between the sheets and settled myself into a comfortable position to try and go back to sleep. I was almost positive that I wouldn't get any sleep since my wind was whirring with questions about what was going on, but I was out again when my head touched the pillow, one hand clutching the necklace.


	4. The Great Escape

**Sorry for the delay on this, I was writing on One More Chance, and plus I'm studying for finals which are coming up May 5! It's ridiculous how early they are this semester. So I can't promise I'll be able to do a lot, I've started on Chapter 5 and hopefully it will be up before the end of the week.**

**Also, I want to thank those few of you who have taken the time to review my story. I really like getting to read your thoughts about this story.**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how sore my legs were

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how sore my legs were. With a small groan I sat up and tossed my legs over the bed, wincing as my feet hit the cold floor.

I stood up, stretching first, before I headed over to my bundle of neatly-folded clothes that I had placed on the dresser last night. I slipped into my clothes and put my shoes on. I grasped the necklace again, before heading out the door.

It was odd how comforted holding the small charm made me feel. Whenever I touched it, a warm feeling spread throughout my body, and I almost felt like I was floating. This cheered me, especially when I started to wonder about the gaps in my memories.

Syaoran-kun, Fay-san, and Kurogane-san were already up. Fay-san was in the kitchen making something and talking to a smiling Yukito-san at the table. Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun were in the small backyard, doing some sort of training.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Fay-san called, smiling even wider.

"Ohayo, Fay-san," I said, stepping lightly into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I mean Sakura-san, please sit down," Yukito said, gesturing to a seat at the table.

"Oh, you can call me Sakura-chan," I said, smiling at him. Yukito, no matter what form of him, always cheered me up.

"It must be tough going through so much," Yukito said, glancing at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's not so bad, I've got all of my friends around me," I replied, looking out the kitchen window at Syaoran-kun. "Especially Syaoran-kun, he goes through so much for me, so I can have my memories back."

_And I'll probably never know why,_ I thought and frowned slightly.

"We'll figure it out, Sakura-chan," Fay-san, flipping pancakes onto a plate and handing them to me. "I promise."

Looking at Fay-san's smiling face, I believed it.

I was sitting in the living room, with Mokona, who had slept most of the morning away. Mokona was sitting on my lap, telling me about a weird dream it had last night.

I was thinking about my dream, while Mokona was talking, so I was startled when I heard a loud knock on the door. Everyone else had gone off in search of my feather; Syaoran-kun had insisted I stay behind, because he said I looked tired, so I had no clue who could be knocking.

I opened the door and was surprised to Sakura-chan on the doorstep.

"Hi," I said, smiling at her. "Yukito-san isn't here, everyone went out this morning."

"Oh, that's okay," Sakura-chan said, smiling. "I came to see you anyway."

Surprised, I stood back from the door so she could come in; she sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" she asked. I guess the surprise was shown on my face, because she nodded. "I did, too. I had a dream that I was in these ruins. And something was controlling me, but I didn't know what. And I could hear my name being shouted. And then Kero-chan woke me up."

I tilted my head and studied her before I said, "I have so few of my memories back, I can't tell you if that means something to me. But I had a dream last night, and my father was in it, but he said it wasn't me he was looking for. It was you." I pulled the necklace over my head and handed it to Sakura-chan and a vulnerable feeling washed over me.

She looked at it for a moment before reaching under her collar and pulling out her own necklace. It was the one I had worn last night in my dream, and the two keys started glowing when they were next to each other.

"So you're a cardcaptor now, too," Sakura-chan said, her eyes shining. "This is very cool, but I wonder why. All the Clow cards have been captured and they are Sakura cards now. There shouldn't be any cards for you to have to capture."

"And they are supposed to obey only you," I said, interrupting her rambles. "Do you have your cards with you?"

"Of course," Sakura-chan said, with a wide smile on her face as she pulled the cards out of her backpack.

"Let's test something, shall we?" I said, reaching for a card, which was the Fly. "I think we should try this outside."

Once outside, both Sakura-chan and I released our wands and she commanded the Fly card to come forth, and wings sprouted from her back. After testing them for a moment she landed and resealed the Fly card.

"So, I'm still master," she said. "Which is good news. But why do you have a wand now?"

"I don't know, I'll try and make it work," I said.

As I took the card from Sakura, something odd happened. Instead of floating so I could release it, it duplicated itself, and two Fly cards floated before me, one facing Sakura, one facing me.

"This is too weird," Sakura said, softly. "But I have to rely on the cards, they're usually right. You're meant to have your own set I guess." So one by one, we set out and duplicated the cards.

When we were done, Sakura and I sat back on her heels, having gone back inside, and looked at our own separate stack of cards. "I wonder if Kero-chan and Yue-san are the guardians of your cards, too," Sakura-chan said, then shrugged. "Oh, let's do a card reading, and see if we can get any guidance."

I followed Sakura-chan's example, as she counted and then laid out the cards. As I mirrored her motions, and laid out my own cards, a breeze blew through the house, even though the doors and windows were closed. Both decks of cards, seemingly of their own accord, whirled around, as if in a cyclone, and headed for the door, which was opened by Syaoran-kun and Li-kun, and the cards escaped.


	5. The New Cardcaptor

**AHHHH. I'm sorry about the delay on this. I've had these evil little plot bunnies attacking me, and then I've got two summer internships, plus work, plus summer classes, and trying to have a life. So I'm juggling that and all my stories. This is a short chapter, just sort of one to move things along. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I sighed, spying Yukito-san's apartment ahead. I glanced over at Li-kun who was staring straight ahead, focused on getting back to his Sakura.

"Li-kun?"

He grunted in acknowledgement and turned to look at me.

"In this world, are you and Sakura-chan together and happy?"

Li-kun blushed and looked at his feet for a moment before nodding. "Yes," he said softly. "We are."

We walked in silence for a moment longer before he turned to me. "Syaoran-san, what exactly is your relationship with Sakura-hime? It's more than it seems."

"It is, and I'll probably tell you before we leave, but for now, we're almost there."

I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it, silently thanking Yukito for leaving it unlocked, there was a good possibility that I'd be able to get to my area of the living room and compose myself before I saw Sakura-hime.

As the door opened I felt a strong gust of wind and something – I couldn't tell what – was heading toward Li-kun and I. I pulled the kid to the side and let whatever it was get out. Peeking inside I saw both of the Sakuras come running after the thing so I took off toward it.

Getting closer I saw it was what appeared to be cards caught in a cyclone. I reached out toward it and grabbed a few cards, but as I did this the cards, one by one, started shooting off in another direction.

Li-kun, who had followed me, made one last grab at the cards and came back with the last two cards. We walked back to the girls. Sakura-chan was obviously upset over the loss of the cards, but Sakura-hime was very silent, looking torn between wanting to cry over the loss of the cards and wanting to comfort Sakura-chan.

"Let's go back inside," Li-kun said, looking at the two cards in his hand. He held them up so everyone could see. There were two cards that said Moon on them, each slightly different. "And maybe you can tell me why there are two sets of Sakura cards."

Both of the Sakuras looked at each other before nodding. Sakura-chan grabbed Li-kun's hand and pulled him toward the apartment, leaving Sakura-hime and I staring at each other.

"Syaoran-kun," she said, fingering something at her throat. "Thank you for trying to get the cards back."

I nodded and gave her a smile and held out my hand, which she took, and we walked back inside.

/

Once we'd all settled down, and Sakura-chan had called Kero-chan over, I pulled out the handful of cards I'd grabbed. There were seven cards in total, two Windy's, two Jump's, two Sword's and one Sun. Sakura-chan looked at the Sun and then handed it to Sakura-hime.

Sakura-chan began telling the story of the two sets of cards and how they'd taken off. While she was talking Sakura-hime kept a tight hold onto whatever was around her neck until Sakura-chan said something about a dream to her. She startled and then said, "I dreamed that I was here in this city, and Otou-sama was calling me, and when I got to him, he said he wasn't looking for me."

"And Clow Reed is your father, right?" Kero-chan said, flying over and sitting on Sakura-hime's shoulder.

"Yes, and Yuko-san said that there was only one Clow Reed. He told me he was looking for another Sakura, the cardcaptor. And when I woke up, I had this necklace on."

She showed Kero-chan the necklace and he gasped and fell backwards. Sakura-chan grabbed him and shook him for a moment before demanding. "Kero-chan! Quit being dramatic and tell us what's going on!"

Kero-chan gave her an exasperated look before saying, "It looks like Clow Reed has chosen another Cardcaptor. And since the cards can't really be split, they were doubled. And now since they were confused, they took off. So the girls are going to have to find them, and make them their own. I'll have to talk to Yue about this, but I don't remember any record of this ever happening."

"But you don't remember any record of another Sakura coming to this world, either," Li-kun said.

"Ah, brat!" Kero-chan said, and sulked because he had no comeback.

"So we go out Sakura card hunting!" Sakura-chan said, sounding excited. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something and then closed her mouth when Li-kun interrupted her.

"I'll call Daidouji for you," he said, sounding long-suffering.

Sakura-chan threw her arms around him and hugged him, causing him to blush furiously.

/

Kurogane-san and Fay-san had made it back. Mokona launched itself on Kurogane-san as soon as he came back and while he was trying to detach Mokona, Fay-san filled us in on the events of today.

"We saw something weird. It was as if some huge power was unleashed today. Maybe a large bunch of Sakura's feathers activated or something," he said, sounding puzzled.

The doorbell rang and Sakura-chan launched herself at the door and opened it, chattering away.

Tomoyo Daidouji stood in the doorway with her video camera and two outfits and a smile on her face.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura-chan cried and gave her friend a hug. At the sound of Tomoyo's name, Kurogane froze and picked Mokona off of him and growled.

"You," he said, rushing toward her, hand on the hilt of his sword.


	6. Protection

**Yeah. Please don't shoot me. This is a short chapter, just because I didn't want to break up the action in the next chapter. Yes that's right, ACTION. So have fun with this, and I'll see you soon for the next chapter.**

I stepped in between Kurogane-san and this world's Tomoyo and spread my arms.

"Kurogane-san, this is not Tomoyo-hime," I said in an even voice, trying to break through the emotions the warrior was experiencing and get him to see sense. Behind me I could feel Tomoyo breathing heavily.

Sakura-chan rushed over to her friend and hugged her tight. Seeing her greeted apparently broke through to Kurogane-san, who put his sword down and gave a slight bow and muttered a sorry before stalking to a corner of the room and sitting down, back straight against the wall.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked, her voice sounding confused. She glanced around me and peered at Sakura-hime and Fay-san and snuck a look at Kurogane, then did a double-take when she saw Li-kun and me.

Sakura-chan pulled her over to the couch and bade her to sit down before introducing her around. "That's Fay-san, he's a magician," she said pointing and grinning at Fay-san, who waved and smiled back. "And then Kurogane-san is the one who almost attacked you."

Mokona hopped up onto Tomoyo's lap, out of nowhere it seemed, and said, "And then Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun! And I'm Mokona Modoki!" Mokona snuggled into Tomoyo and smiled. "You smell just like the other Tomoyo-chan!"

I scooped Mokona up and both of the Sakuras and Li-kun and I sat down on the couch across from her.

"See it's like this…" I began

/

After we'd filled Tomoyo in on _everything_, including Sakura-hime's new cardcaptor status and the two sets of cards, she started bouncing around and talking about costumes. Seeing her and the two other girls get excited was enough to make me dizzy so Li-kun and I talked, and he filled me in on all of his and Sakura-chan's past adventures with the cards and I told him about the Clow Kingdom.

We were all winding down after all of the excitement of the day when Li-kun froze. "Syaoran?" Sakura-chan asked, coming up and laying a hand on his shoulder, her face and voice worried.

"There's a card near," he said, his voice so low that I could barely here it. "But it feels different. We definitely need to check this out." Li-kun glanced at me before glancing over at Sakura-chan. "I don't like this."

I could feel something close, something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I didn't like it either, and said as much.

"But we have to go, we have to take care of it before someone gets hurt," Sakura-chan said, trying to give me a reassuring smile.

Sakura-hime noticed us huddling near and she came over, her expression curious. I filled her in before she could ask what was going on.

"I guess Sakura-chan and I have to go take care of this," she said, her voice calm. "But Syaoran-kun, you and Li-kun have to stay behind. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Sakura-hime, I can't let you do that by yourself," I started to protest and she laid a finger across my mouth.

"Syaoran-kun, I need you to stay here to make sure you're okay. I have a job I have to do and I need to make sure you're safe," she said.

Tomoyo, by this time, had figured out something was up and she came over, stars in her eyes. "I have just the perfect costume for the both of you!"

Both of the Sakuras looked at each other, eyes boggling. "Costumes?!"


End file.
